Parabatai
by aravis evans
Summary: Si no podía confiar en Jace entonces no podría confiar en nadie. Si él no lo aceptaba nada tendrá sentido.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare**

* * *

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad y todo estaba listo. Alec Lightwood se encontraba recargado en la fría pared de piedra con las manos aferradas a su estela y la mirada perdida en el salón de entrenamiento del instituto mientras esperaba a Jace. El instituto de New York era su hogar, un lugar oculto para el mundo y un refugio para los cazadores de sombras.

Las últimas semanas habían sido caóticas, escapando velozmente de sus manos. Los secretos habían sido descubiertos y con ellos el peligro y el dolor acechaban esperando su próxima victima. Tantas cosas que estaban cambiando, la vida dando tantos giros inesperados.

Era asombroso pensar que algo tan cotidiano como salir a cazar demonios ahora era algo extraordinario, algo que no encajaba en ese mundo lleno de caos. Se sentía como si de repente el la simple acción de respirar fuera ajena, y aun así Alec estaba tan agradecido por contar con esas horas libres con Jace.

Jace que había sufrido más que nadie. A veces le daba miedo cuanto le costaba reconocer a su amigo bajo esa mirada angustiada que ahora parecía tatuada en su rostro. Pero no sólo Jace había cambiado pues él mismo lo había echo, había tomado decisiones importantes, ahora era una persona completamente nueva.

Había comenzado una relación, no una relación cualquiera si no con un brujo y no cualquier brujo, el gran brujo de Brooklyn: Magnus Bane. En otro tiempo hubiera pensado que era una locura pero ahora no podía imaginarse una realidad donde no estuvieran juntos y aunque Magnus lo hacia mas feliz de lo que pudiera haber soñado lo atormentaba constantemente no poder gritárselo al mundo, no poder contárselo a su mejor amigo.

_Jace tiene que saberlo no se lo puedes ocultar, él debe saberlo. Pero si no lo acepta, si no me acepta… imposible de pensar, no puedes arriesgarte. Pero es Jace, él debe saberlo es tu parabatai. Magnus no se merece que lo mantengas oculto de los demás. Jace, Magnus, Jace, Magnus._

Las palabras revoloteaban incesantemente en su cabeza como millones de mariposas. Eran un letanía que repetía permanentemente consumiéndolo poco a poco.

—Alec—bufó Jace trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad — vas a seguir ahí o vas a ayudarme.

Jace era su mejor amigo, aunque en realidad era imposible definir su relación con esas dos simples palabras. Se conocían desde que tenían 10 años y habían formado una relación tan fuerte que decidieron ser parabatai: dos cazadores de sombra que se unen para siempre, jurando protegerse ante todo, la fuerza de uno era la fuerza del otro.

_"A dónde vayas, yo iré, donde tú mueras, yo moriré, y allí seré sepultado; El ángel será mi testigo y aun más, hasta que la muerte nos separe a ti y a mi."_Un día lo juraron y ahora estaban unidos para toda la vida, si él no lo aceptaba entonces nada tenía sentido.

—¡Alec! — gritó su amigo irritado.

—Lo siento, estoy algo distraído

—Vaya no me había dado cuenta — respondió Jace quitándose la camisa y sentándose en la banca frente a Alec — Hay que apresurarnos, no quiero perderme la diversión.

Lanzó un suspiro y se acerco junto a él con su estela preparada para dibujar las runas. La fuerza de los cazadores de sombras proviene de esas runas dibujadas en su piel y las que son echas por los parabatai tenía mayor potencia que cualquier otra.

Con sumo cuidado comenzó a trazar sobre su piel aquellas runas que hablaban de fuerza, agilidad y coraje en la batalla, solo esperaba que Jace no se diera cuenta del temblor de sus manos mientras lo hacía.

Hasta hace poco creyó estar enamorado de él pero ahora le resultaba tan absurdo, había estado tan confundido hasta que conocía a Magnus. _¿Pero te gusto? Porque este tema de ser gay no significa que debas arrojarte a cualquier y estará bien porque no sea una chica. Hay gente que te gusta y gente que no. _Le había dicho aquel día que lo fue a buscar a su casa, aquel día que lo había besado.

Pero aunque ahora ya sabía que lo que había sentido por Jace no era verdad ahí permanecía ese temor de que lo descubriera; otro secreto más que tenía que guardar, otro miedo más a la verdad con el que tenía que cargar.

—Terminé — dijo Alec con satisfacción al ver que las runas habían salido bien a pesar de su nerviosismo

—¿Qué ocurre Alec? — preguntó Jace con aparente indiferencia mientras se ponía su camiseta.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Por el ángel, te conozco como la palma de mi mano habla de una vez

Alec trató de parecer confundido aunque sabía que no podría engañar a Jace, como había dicho ambos se conocían demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta.

—El otro día de escuche hablando con Izzy — soltó su amigo mirándolo fijamente.

Sintió como todos sus músculos se tensaban y su respiración se agitaba. Dos noches atrás había estado platicando con su hermana, era la única persona que sabía su secreto y sólo en ella confiaba.

Mil maneras de negarlo surgieron en su cabeza, cientos de disculpas por no habérselo contado rosaron sus labios, pero al final le sorprendieron las palabras que dijo - ¡Nos escuchaste a escondidas!

—¡No!, yo te estaba buscando y los escuche… — tartamudeó — pero no me cambies de tema, ¿Por qué rayos no me lo contaste? — replicó Jace visiblemente enojado —¿De verdad Magnus Bane? Por favor, pensaste que no me iba enterar — continuó dejando a Alec en blanco - sospechaba que traías algo con él pero no pensé que fuera tan serio si no te hubiera escuchado hablando con Izzy no lo hubiera creído.

Alec se preparó, ahí venían las palabras que tanto temía, ya podía escuchar la voz de su parabatai llena de despreció por ser gay.

—¿Por qué De todas las personas que hay en el mundo te tuviste que fijar en Magnus? — dijo incrédulo

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, es que es tan… Magnus, y esos ojos de gato que tiene — replicó Jace

—¿Qué? — Volvió a repetir — Eso es lo que te molesta — dijo sonando totalmente relajado para su sorpresa.

Jace frunció en el ceño y lo miro con cierta extrañeza — ¿Por qué mas debería de estarlo?

Alec estuvo a punto de lanzar un risita nerviosa pero entonces recordó todo lo que había platicado con su hermana — Tu… ¿Escuchaste todo lo que le dije a Izzy?

Jace no contestó y evito su mirada —¿Escuchaste lo que le dije sobre ti, sobre como pensé que me gustabas? — preguntó lentamente observando cada reacción de su amigo.

—No te culpo soy increíblemente sexy — respondió Jace levantando los hombros.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito para soltar una carcajada, Jace siempre encontraba la forma de hacerlo reír. No eran las palabras que esperaba oír ni la respuesta que esperaba, perosabía que esa era su forma de decir: todo esta bien, te comprendo y no estoy molesto.

Sin poder evitarlo la risa se fue apoderando delos dos, por un momento los problemas desaparecieron, ahí estaban como si regresaran a esos días cuando la vida parecía algo tan sencillo, liberándose de ese peso que llevaban cargando, cada uno con sus propios problemas pero al fin y al cabo una carga demasiado pesada.

—Ahora vayamos a matar unos cuantos demonios — dijo Alec conteniendo la risa.

Los ojos de Jace brillaron — Eso me gusta.

Alec no era un humano común y corriente, en él corría sangre de ángel pero incluso entre los cazadores de sombras él era visto con asombro y pavor por algunos, tenía que afrontarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos pero ahora que estaba seguro que contaba con Jace enfrentarse a todos ellos no parecía tan difícil, incluso ahora podía pensar en contárselo a sus padre. No sería fácil, definitivamente.

—De verdad Alec, ¿Magnus? — Dijo Jace antes de salir de la salón de entrenamiento — por que si quieres yo podría presentarte a…

—¡Oh cállate Jace!

* * *

¡Hola!

Esta es la primera historia que escribo de una de mis sagas favoritas, ¡Cazadores de sombras! La idea de este fic fue para el concurso de _Diferencias que nos igualan_ en Potterfics pero termine escribiendo otra historia y mandando esa pero no pude evitar publicar esta.

Por cierto ¡amo el Malec!


End file.
